In light of changing environmental conditions, and in particular the reduction in the ultraviolet absorbing ozone layer, exposure to the sun's rays is becoming more of a concern to the good health of individuals. Studies indicate that prolonged exposure to the sun whether directly or through reflected rays can increase the likelihood of contacting harmful skin conditions including melanoma. Lotions and creams having ultraviolet blocking properties are available but to be completely effective such products must be applied to all exposed skin. This is frequently not done either because individuals forget to apply the substance or fail to provide a complete coverage. At greatest risk are children as they may not want to have the materials applied or may intentionally or inadvertently wash the covering off. The effects of over exposure to the sun are unlikely to appear for several years at which time it may be too late.
It is, of course, natural for people to want to enjoy the fresh air and breezes of the outdoors whether in their backyard, the neighborhood park or at the beach. There is, accordingly, a requirement for a shade device which will provide protection against UV rays and which is convenient to use.